


Petals

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Mukuro chokes, and not even being pierced by spears would be more despairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry. This wasnt proof read and is a mess btw

Mukuro Ikusaba was dying.

 

Every morning started with hacking coughs as she struggled for air, floral decorations spewing from her lungs. Blue contrasting hideously with bloody pink, a blunt reminder to the solider that hope was never coming for her.

 

She'd go to her vanity and apply all sorts of useless make-up and adjust a wig of familiar strawberry blonde. She'd spend another day waiting for someone to drop dead and then she'd get thrown into a dungeon where she can die in peace.

 

~~Though both twins know that's a lie, because Junko would never pass an opportunity to make her sister despair.~~

 

Mukuro would hang out with former friends, try desperately to not get more attatched and fail miserably, and try to avoid a certain idol like the plague

 

(because honestly Sayaka was a plague to her no matter how much she wanted her in her life.)

 

The thought of her at this stage makes Mukuro gag. Not of disgust, but rather from the flowers readying to blossom in her throat.

 

Sayaka was a pretty girl, but beneath all that make-up Mukuro saw a hurt girl longing for help. She could relate too much to that  ~~or maybe she was desperately projecting onto a celebrity to feel validated about her own faults.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized none of this story flowed so fuckkkkk imma put half in a ch 2 yo

Mukuro wished that Sayaka being found dead made everything better, that the feelings just go away, and she would no longer struggle for air.

 

Wishes don't come true, and she's suffocating

 

The one thing Junko needs her to do is right now. She shouts as loud as she can without throwing up bloody petals. Everything's blurry and everything hurts and she won't last longer.

 

The mechanical bear runs towards her, and she weakly tries to swat it, but it knocks her off balance.

 

She collapses on the ground. Everyone looks terrified as she coughs up bloody pink and beautiful blue all over the gym floor.

 

In a perfect world, this is where she'd be impaled by spears or some other death contraption made to cause her suffering.

 

But the world hates Mukuro Ikusaba, so she's left on the ground to hack up blood until she's dead.


End file.
